Tuyet
Tuyet was a Toa of Water and member of the Toa Mangai. History Early Days Tuyet was once a Ga-Matoran and lived on an island where the Nui Stone had been sent. The Dark Hunters were looking for the stone, so when she became a Toa, she escaped with it to Metru Nui, where she aided in the capture of the Kanohi Dragon. The Dark Hunters soon found this out and went after her. Metru Nui Around eight hundred years before the Toa-Dark Hunter War, Tuyet learned that the Dark Hunters had reached Metru Nui and they were looking for her. So she killed three Matoran--one every day, as a faked countdown by the Dark Hunters until she gave them the Nui Stone. Toa Lhikan and Nidhiki discovered her plot when the Dark Hunters had apparently left the island, yet the "countdown" had continued they discovered that she had been behind the attacks and confronted her. In an attempt to kill them, she took control of the Nui Stone. However, Lhikan and Nidhiki defeated her and the Nui Stone was vaporized by Lhikan, although a few tiny fragments became embedded in her armor. The Pit After being defeated and captured, Tuyet was put in a chamber in the Coliseum to decide what to do with her, but she disappeared the next day. Those that were on guard said they had seen a gigantic figure appear from nowhere and disappear again with her. They figured it was a delusion, but in actuality it was Botar. The Order of Mata Nui knew that with the fragments of the Nui Stone in her armor, she was a "living battery of Toa power". Therefore, no prison would keep her for long; at least not with any Toa near. The Order teleported her to another dimension where no Toa existed. To keep this a secret from everyone but the higher ranked members of the Order, they put another Tuyet from yet another dimension and put her in the Pit. They even embedded small crystals in her, but not from a Nui Stone. The Order wanted the secret of the Nui Stone to be able to make one themselves, and tried to pry the secret out of her for 1500 years. All the time, she was plotting her escape. After a time, she managed to convince one of the guards of her innocence, as the Order disliked Dark Hunters and the Brotherhood of Makuta as much as she did. Finally, the guard helped faking her death in an explosion. As the Order thought her body was vaporized, they didn't even search for her. Without a map, it took 2000 years for her to get back to her own dimension. The fake Tuyet from the other dimension later died in the Great Cataclysm. Some rumors say that she helped Hydraxon in stopping prisoners from escaping from the Pit, others say that she herself tried to escape and just got unlucky; the true story of her death may never be known. Over 1,000 years later, Teridax, in the body of the robot guardian Maxilos, led Toa Mahri Matoro to the Pit, where he showed him the body of the Toa and demanded he use his Tryna to reanimate her. He reluctantly did so, and Teridax revealed that she had tiny bits of the Nui Stone stuck in her armor. What he didn't know was that they were fakes. He also revealed that with the Staff of Artakha that Icarax was retrieving for him, he would be able to recreate what he thought was the Nui Stone. In an encounter with Karzahni, the false Tuyet's body was shattered. ''Reign of Shadows Finally, she ended up in the Metru Nui Archives. She met up with three Matoran, Macku, Hafu, and Kapura in the Archives. She then allied with them and showed them the Nui Stone. After that, she stated that she had been dead for 2000 years. What they didn't know is that she wanted the Universe for herself. Luckily, a dimensional vortex opened which transported her and her group to Bota Magna where they met Vezon and the Great Being that was cursed by the Ignika. The Great Being pleaded the group to release him, resulting in Tuyet and the others arguing about whether or not to do so. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Tuyet, Velika, a Po-Matoran who was actually another Great Being in disguise, had set up explosives outside the fortress in order to eliminate her and the others. But Tuyet and the other biomechanical beings managed to escape the fortress and unbeknownst to them, the cursed Great Being escaped as well. Dark Mirror After Nidhiki and Lhikan confronted Tuyet about the Nui Stone, Nidhiki joined Tuyet. The two Toa killed Lhikan and created an empire by convincing the other Toa that they were destined to rule. The Toa Empire defeated the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters and forced their survivors into hiding. When the Takanuva from the normal universe arrived, he, Lesovikk and Pohatu caused a huge battle in the Coliseum between the Toa and Pohatu's rebellion. The Dark Hunter "Darkness" and Takanuva entered the Coliseum, and Tuyet used her water powers to sweep Darkness away and confronted Takanuva. After the battle between her and Takanuva, she activated the Kanohi Olmak, planning to take over Takanuva's universe. Takanuva pushed her out the way, and they both entered the portal. But caught up in rage, she was stuck half way though the portal when it closed on her, killing her. Personality Tuyet acted kind and innocent, but only to disguise her dark plans to use the Nui Stone to destroy the Dark Hunters and Brotherhood of Makuta, and rule like the League of Six Kingdoms tried to do. The true Tuyet was cold and malicious, willing to take any steps she saw necessary to accomplish what she believed to be good. Powers and Weapons Tuyet wore a Great Mask of Intangibility and wielded a Barbed Broadsword. She possessed the Element of Water, giving her the ability to create water streams or summon floods. These powers were greatly increased when she controlled the Nui Stone, making her far more powerful than the average Toa. Appearances *The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Reign of Shadows'' Trivia *Greg Farshtey's wife voiced Tuyet in Dark Mirror. *Tuyet is the only Toa Mangai still alive and not trapped on the Red Star. fi:Tuyet Category:2007 Category:2008